It Seemed Like a Good Idea
by Beertree
Summary: A series of stories written from various prompts featuring Role Play situations and characters.  G1 with OCs.
1. Chapter 1 Bluestreak and the twins

Characters: Bluestreak and the twins, Sunny and Sides

Prompt Phrase: I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, there's no way you can prove anything!

Bluestreak tended to be a follower and a hero worshipper much to the chagrin of the Ark's command element. So when the twins came to him with a proposition, he was thrilled to death to participate in anything they wanted to do.

"Are you sure you understand what you're suppose to do?" Sideswipe asked Bluestreak for what seemed the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Sunstreaker stood nearby shaking his head.

"Yes, yes, I understand," Bluestreak reassured them. "I take this box," he held up the small package, "and this glue," he held up the tube of adhesive, " and I put it over Red's door. Then I run as fast as I can."

Sideswipe smiled and nodded, "Right, run, fast. I know you're fast." Bluestreak nodded in agreement. "And it's got to be fast. I don't want you to be caught or anything. By Red or Prowl or Prime, I mean."

"I know, I know," Bluestreak said with a bit of impatience. "Can I go now? I mean standing around like this isn't going to get this thing done."

Sideswipe laughed. "Go," he said and waved his hand at the Datsun.

Bluestreak took off at top speed, disappearing around the corner.

Sideswipe watched him go and then turned to Sunstreaker. "This is going to be good," he cackled. "Let's get a drink."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were heading towards the front of the Ark several hours later when Prowl spotted them.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, have you seen…" Prowl started to say before he was interrupted.

"I didn't do, nobody saw me do it, there's no way you can prove anything," Sideswipe blurted, his optics blinking furiously.

Sunstreaker kicked him in the foot. "Shut up," he hissed, "you don't even know what he wants."

Sideswipe shoved Sunstreaker and then turned innocent optics to Prowl. Prowl stood silently, trying to figure out just what Sideswipe had said. Finally he shook his head. "I just wanted to know if you've seen Bluestreak. He didn't show up for his patrol."

"Haven't seen him for a couple of hours and then he was heading towards his quarters," Sideswipe said, perfectly truthfully.

Prowl gave him a very long look and then turned his gaze to Sunstreaker. The yellow mech shrugged. "Like he said."

Prowl continued to stare. "He's not there. Or he's not answering his comm. Shall we go look for him?"

Sideswipe suddenly had that deer in the headlights stare, which disappeared nearly as fast but not fast enough. Prowl saw it and narrowed his optics at the twins.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Prowl turned and headed towards the crew quarters expecting the Lambos to follow, which they did.

Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker a look that said, "Any idea what happened?" Sunstreaker shrugged.

One final turn and Prowl halted. The twins kept going, though, and bumped into the Datsun.

"What th'?" Sideswipe started then clamped his dental plates together to keep any further sounds from escaping.

Right in front of Red Alert's quarters, Bluestreak had been caught in the act. Rather, whatever Bluestreak had been up to had caught him in the act. Frozen in place, arms stretched over his head in the process of placing the box as instructed, Bluestreak was coated in a clear plasticlike substance. He was a tableau of a prank gone wrong.

"I guess he wasn't fast enough," Sideswipe whispered to Sunstreaker.

Prowl turned and glowered at them. Sideswipe shrugged and grinned, "Like I said, 'I didn't do, nobody saw me do it, there's no way you can prove anything.'"


	2. Chapter 2 Hound and Wheeljack

Characters: Hound and Wheeljack

Prompt Phrase "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The explosion threw Hound back and he tried to keep from crying out as his back and then his head hit the rocky hill. When Wheeljack slammed into him, crushing his front grill, he couldn't keep his vocalizer quiet. "Ow, Primus, ow!"

Wheeljack didn't respond and a quick glance revealed that the engineer had taken the brunt of the blast and was offline.

Hound rubbed his dented helmet and then painfully pushed the stocky mech off of him. With a sigh over his own damage, he inspected the damage on Wheeljack. It wasn't severe and Hound suspected the Lancia had hit his head on Hound's front grill explaining his lack of consciousness.

Another explosion shook the ground and gravel and dirt showered down on them from the cliff. Hound ducked instinctively and looked around for a hiding place.

A moment later, the scout was dragging the unconscious engineer towards a thicket of tall, thin trees and high bushes. He groaned and dropped the mech pushing him under a particularly large and shady bush and then following on his hands and knees.

A more distant explosion made the ground tremble but Hound didn't pay any attention as he examined his own damage and plucked a few bits of gravel and glass from a shattered headlight.

_What a mess_,he thought, _and it's not even Wheeljack's fault this time_.Big explosions could usually be linked to the engineer but this time he could escape any blame. The blasts were caused by enemy fire. Specifically, Blitzwing taking potshots at anything that moved.

They seemed safe enough now, so Hound laid his aching cranial unit on the ground and gave up on trying to stay conscious.

The feeling of being watched finally roused Hound. He onlined his optics and found himself staring into Wheeljack's optics. The engineer's expression was hard to read but his ear panels flashed brightly. He also noted that the Lancia's white paint seemed to glow in the gloom. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Because it had been daylight before and his processor had taken a whack and all he had cared about was getting them undercover and out of sight.

Hound pushed himself up onto his elbow and Wheeljack settled back onto his heels.

"How're you feeling?" the white rally car asked quietly. "I did a few repairs but there wasn't much I could do without all of my equipment." He waved a hand at bushes and the dirt. "This isn't the Ark, after all."

Hound rubbed his head again. "I'm okay. What about you? When did you wake up?"

Wheeljack blinked for a moment. "About an hour ago. What happened? All I know is, I can safely say, 'It wasn't my fault.'"

"Blitzwing happened." He stopped and sniffed the air. "Shhhh," he hissed. Then he heard the footsteps. Wheeljack heard them too and froze. Hound winced as the other mech's head fins blinked an excited pattern.

The footsteps passed by and Hound frowned at Wheeljack. "We've got to hide those things," he whispered and reached out to touch the head fins.

Wheeljack pulled his head away from the scout's fingers. "I can't just turn them off, you know. And don't touch," he muttered.

Hound looked around for an idea and his optics settled on a darker spot at the edge of the thicket. "Mud," he said.

"Mud? On my head?"

"Mud. All over you. You glow like a full moon." He crawled over to the mud and scooped up a double handful and reached again for Wheeljack's head fins.

"Don't touch. I'll do it," he said with resignation and took the mud. He reached up to apply the thick goo and then looked at Hound. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not too keen on it."

Hound had another handful of mud and was ready to apply it to the Lancia's chest. "Just do it," he said and slapped the mud onto Wheeljack's body. Wheeljack yipped at the feeling of the cold, wet dirt but held still. He carefully applied his handfuls to his head fins, covering them completely.

Hound looked him over. With a satisfied nod, he said, "Okay, now we can wait here until the 'Cons leave."

Wheeljack nodded unhappily and settled down in an attempt to look like a rock.

Apparently successful in that endeavor, several hours later, the two mechs limped into the Ark and were hustled to the med bay. Relief was evident all around them and they both soon learned that a search party had been sent out but had found no sign of them.

Hound grinned. "It was a good idea, wasn't it?" he said nodding at the dried mud clinging to Wheeljack's helmet and head fins.

"I have to admit," Wheeljack replied. "It was one of your better ones."


	3. Chapter 3 Marissa Faireborn

Just a brief note. This is an alternate universe where the EDC doesn't exist. Instead, there is a top secret military entity known as the Transarmor Division. So, this is where Marissa Faireborn ended up. Lee Sanders is not my character. He just appears in the RP and was part of the prompt. I upgraded his armor to match Marissa's though that's neither here not there.

Characters: Marissa Faireborn and Lee Sanders ((Optional: Tracks, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and or Bluestreak))

Phrase: We're as good as dead, aren't we?

Marissa Faireborn and Lee Sanders, or Big Red and Havoc as they were known over the comms, had been practicing their take offs and landings. Generally, it would be considered rather mundane work for the two experienced pilots but there was nothing mundane about the jets they were flying.

For one thing, they were the jets, interfaced with the controls and the planes through neural implants that allowed them to be one with the transforming armor. When in jet mode, they were perfectly capable of landing and taking off without incident. There were other factors at play, though, that were creating difficulties for them. Their task was to start in robot mode and transform into jet mode in an attempt to get airborne.

Havoc stood on the runway of the super secret Transarmor Base in Utah and pointed and laughed at each failure Big Red made of her takeoff. His wings practically shivered in amusement as she ran down the long strip of concrete, leaped into the air, firing her jet boots, transforming and smacking face first into the ground.

They weren't alone on the runway. Watching them were three actual giant transforming robots. Two of them were there to point and laugh. They were getting plenty of experience in that job. The third was there because he really liked Marissa (he refused to call her Big Red) and wanted to give her as much moral support as he could. That was pretty much the only support he could give her at the moment because all three of them could only transform into cars. Their only experience with jets was to shoot them down or call them names.

After her last attempt had ended in another face plant, Marissa carefully and somewhat painfully, the interface was very sensitive, transformed and stood up. She flexed her wings to get the kinks out and glared at the laughing maniacs standing on the side of the runway.

"I'd like to see you do better, Havoc," she growled at the other jet. "There's a lot to coordinate, and I don't think you have the brains to do it."

Havoc guffawed. "Looks like you left yours back in the barracks. That was the most spectacular demonstration of fail I've ever seen."

Big Red folded her arms across her cockpit/chest and glared as best she could through her visor and faceplate. "Your turn then. Show me how it's really done because you've obviously read the manual."

The ambulatory F-18 Hornet smirked at the other Hornet and swaggered onto the runway. Marissa shook her head and walked over to stand next to the Autobots watching the practice.

She glowered at the armored human. "He's an idiot," she said in a low voice to the Autobot next to her.

Bluestreak chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "If you can't do it, I doubt he can," he told her trying to be reassuring. "The Seekers have been doing it for millions of years, I doubt they could do it first time out."

Sideswipe laughed out loud. "Havoc's toast, Big Red. Just watch."

Havoc stood on the runway for a moment, seemingly gathering himself for his first attempt. He took off at a quick trot and then a full run before leaping into the air and firing his boot jets. All seemed to be going fine, he gained altitude and speed, until he tried to transform. Boot jets went out as they folded up and he lost precious altitude. Apparently flustered, his transformation fell apart and he hit the ground in the same bonecrunching manner as Marissa.

It was Marissa's turn to smirk as Havoc lay on the ground for a minute before pushing himself to his feet. He ignored his audience and tried again. And again. Finally he rolled over onto his back and stared at the sky before getting up and returning to the watchers.

"Okay, that was embarrassing," he admitted.

"We're obviously missing something important," Marissa said without a hint of smugness. No sense humiliating the young man any further, both of them were in the same boat. They both looked to the Autobots for advice.

The three cars exchanged glances and shrugged together. "No clue," Sideswipe said. Even if they did, they weren't allowed to give advice outside of their specialties.

"You in any shape to fly?" Marissa asked Lee.

"Of course," he replied.

"Then let's get some airtime. Maybe clearing our heads will shake something loose."

"Last one off the runway is sucking my exhaust," he chortled and took off for the end of the runway.

Marissa snorted and with a wave at Bluestreak and the twins, followed at a more leisurely pace.

Sunstreaker, who'd remained silent throughout the practice, finally spoke up as the two jets transformed and roared down the runway in a more conventional takeoff.

"They're getting a bit cocky," he stated as he watched them fly off.

"Oh, I don't know, I think that practice brought them down a few pegs, actually," his brother dared to disagree.

Sunstreaker snorted his disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Those two are giving humility a bad name."

Sideswipe shrugged. "Okay, so what do you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead."

Bluestreak listened with wide optics. "Guys, I think you should just leave them alone. Let them get use to things. I mean, it would be really bad if something happened to them or the armor or both."

He was ignored though as Sunstreaker watched the two TA pilots run some drills. In fact, the next drill would provide the perfect chance.

Sure enough, Havoc came in low over the runway for a touch and go landing and Sunstreaker was ready. With perfect timing, he transformed and sped down the concrete. Sideswipe suddenly understood and followed.

Marissa was in heaven, completely merged with the jet, feeling the wind across her wings, running the drills automatically, barely thinking about anything but the joy of flying. She wasn't even worrying that Havoc was leading and would probably tease her unmercifully in front of the other pilots over dinner tonight.

The runway was approaching fast when a frantic voice came over her comm. _Marissa, watch out…_

She barely had a chance to acknowledge Bluestreak when something heavy hit her and clung to her wings.

She gritted her teeth and commed Havoc as she struggled to maintain control. _Havoc, what's on my back?_

_Shut up and let me fly. I don't know what's on your back and I don't care._

Marissa took a second to glance at Havoc and saw with a surge of shock why he was so abrupt. Sunstreaker was clinging like a leech to him. So it seemed likely that Sideswipe was on her back.

_What the hell is going on? _She shouted into her comm.

Three Autobots, one frantic, two ecstatic responded. _Jet Judo!_

_What the f… is Jet Judo? _Havoc shouted back.

The comm exploded again with three voices. Bluestreak was nearly in tears. _Oh, no, oh, noohnohnoohno…_

_Shake us off, _Sideswipe shouted cheerfully.

_If you can, but we're going to crash you. _Sunstreaker sounded too eager to do just that.

_We're as good as dead, aren't we? _Havoc was beginning to sound desperate as he struggled to gain altitude with the heavy Lambo on his back.

_If you let them get to you, yes, _Marissa shot back. _They're nothing but trash, dump them._

_Hey! _Came the affronted response.

Marissa didn't even bother to change her straight ahead trajectory. In fact, she let Sideswipe's weight pull her down. Suddenly, she flipped over and watched the desert become her sky.

Sideswipe saw what was happening. He could hold on and be scraped off as Marissa plowed upsidedown into the ground or he could let go and maybe walk away. Who would've thought she'd be so ruthless. Or she was bluffing. Ratchet's angry face flashed before his optics and he shuddered. I'm not calling this bluff, he decided and let go.

Marissa almost lost her concentration as the weight that was dragging her down vanished. She popped back into the sky and flipped back over in time to see Sideswipe tumble across the desert in a cloud of dust.

_Sideswipe! _Sunstreaker shouted over the comm and let go, leaping from the struggling Havoc. Havoc soared straight up into the sky before gaining control and coming back to fly wingtip to wingtip with Marissa.

_Big Red, I didn't think you had it in you._

_Then you don't know me as well as you think. _She turned and headed for the runway, landing smoothly and transforming. If Havoc followed, fine.

She walked up to the three Autobots. Bluestreak was wringing his hands as Sunstreaker checked over his brother. "Jet Judo, huh? Neat."

Sideswipe sat up and stared at her. "I'll 'neat' you," he tried to shout but could only get out a scratchy whisper. He turned furious optics on Sunstreaker. "And you, this is all your fault. I'll let you explain this to Ratchet."

Sunstreaker just laughed and hit his brother on the helmet. "You were owned, bro, admit it."


End file.
